1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, as a medical device performing treatment in a body cavity, a medical device is known which includes a cylindrical insertion portion inserted into the body cavity, a treatment portion protruding from the insertion portion and performing treatment for treatment target sites in the body cavity, and an operation portion operating the treatment portion outside the body.
As an example of such a medical device, Japanese Patent Unexamined Application, First Publication No. 2004-261372 discloses a treatment device for an endoscope including an operation wire in which a knife portion (treatment portion) for making an incision in body tissue is fixed to a distal end thereof, an insertion portion having a sheath in which the operation wire is inserted, and an operation portion provided at a proximal end of the insertion portion. In the treatment device for an endoscope disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Application, First Publication No. 2004-261372, a cylindrical contacting member with a diameter larger than that of the operation wire is fixed to the operation wire, and a stopper member having a through-hole with approximately the same size as the external diameter of the operation wire which freely advances or retreats through the through-hole formed therein is fixed to the distal end of the insertion portion.
According to the treatment device for an endoscope, when the operation wire is pushed into the insertion portion, the operation wire cannot be further pushed into the insertion portion from the place where the contacting member contacts the stopper member. Therefore, it is possible to position the treatment portion at the position where the treatment portion protrudes from the distal end of the insertion portion.